Fall From Heaven's Arms
by Fyliwion
Summary: AU An angel's fall from grace leads him to exacution, only to be saved by a goddess. AokoKaito Oneshot?


**Title: **From Heaven's Arms  
Author: Fyliwion  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Aoko/Kaito  
**Word count: **1633  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine... nor is half the idea.. that came to me during the Tsubasa theme  
**A/N: **AU Its an AU... who knows mabye I'll turn this one into a longer one... I was just inspired. Probably because of the opening of Tsubasa Chronicles and recent renewal to DN Angel and Inuyasha... Probably a little from Full Moon wo Sagashite. I started it for an answer to "11 Pipers Piping" in my 12 days of Christmas fic since i still have two to finish (hasn't posted others she did) but now I don't know what it is... I'll let you decide ((oh and yes I know I need to work on my other fics but... well this begged ))

* * *

"No!" screamed her voice as she threw herself through the thick snow to fall at the feet of the leaders.

"Father no! Please!"

Her voice tore through the pipers that stood whistling the death march through the cold air, and came to a stop at her cry.

The man looked up just barely from where he kneeled on the block, bound with chains and white wings torturously bound. Blue eyes met the woman's for a moment, a look of surprise on his face.

"Aoko leave him... he must be killed. He has betrayed the law, and stolen the gem. He cannot go free and you know this. You said you hated this man didn't you?" the warden stood a light glow as he held his sword delicately.

The girl shook her head, "No! Please? Isn't there some other way? Any other way? Cast him down if you must, but don't kill him." The fallen angel felt her hands wrap around him, ignoring the chains that held him down so tightly.

The warden sighed touching his daughter's shoulder but she flinched away tightening her hold on the angel. "Please..."

The angel said nothing but dropped his head further unable to look at the goddess clinging to him so tightly.

A sigh released from the mouth of the warden but he did not put away his sword, "Daughter. He stole the immortal gem and you know the penalty. Not only did he, a guardian, steal the gem, but he lost it" the words hung heavily upon the shoulders of the girl but she gave no signs of hearing it. "The stone is lost on earth, and even we know not what harm will come from this. And now the boy won't even tell us his reasons- though my child even you know that nothing can right this crime."

Aoko shook her head, "Kaito... tell them they're wrong Kaito."

He didn't speak for a moment and then said, "Sir. You are right, there is no excuse for what happened. I should not have taken the gem, and I... I did not wish to lose it. I stole it to protect it... It was a choice I had to make and I knew my cost when I took the measures I did." Then he smiled slightly looking at the girl holding to him so tightly, "Forgive me Hime... I- I'm sorry I can't tell them more.. but I dare not."

"It's Aoko.." she told him again, "Baka I always told you its Aoko." She looked up at her father eyes alight, "I will not let you kill him."

The warden sighed, "The gem must be found" he said simply. "And before our enemies manage to fetch it... If the Shinigami should manage to-"

Aoko froze and the angel's wings visibly dropped in their chains even further to the grounds. His eyes closed and Aoko tightened her grip on him as she kept a tighter grip, "I told you once. I won't let you kill him."

"Child-" was the warden's answer but she shook her head readjusting herself.

Suddenly a gentle light game off of them and one of the chains rose into her hands and suddenly there was a flash and in its place was a long red thread. Gasps were heard from the guards and the warden's face paled. The boy she was clinging to so tightly stared in shock.

"Hime-" he said hoarsely.

She addressed her father loudly, announcing to everyone who had come for the execution, "If you kill him, you will also now kill me." She said daring him to try to refute her.

"Hime!" cries rose around her in defiance. "You can't! He's a criminal! And a guardian at that... you cannot-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! Father-" she said turning to the warden again. "Please.. at least give him a chance to right his wrong... Let him go down to earth and find the gem.. if he fails he can be reincarnated until then... Isn't that punishment enough?"

The warden seemed to think over this as the angel said nothing.

"He cannot go to earth as that-" he said simply.

"Then let him go as a human! It is possible! And what is worse then grounding an angel! Father give him a second chance... for me" she said softly near tears as she fell to her knees next to him instead of clinging to him. She bowed before her father causing more stares of shock.

"Daughter-"

"Tousan-" came her voice softly. "I rarely ask you favours. Please, he is a good man." Then she said hardly above a whisper, "And I love him."

Standing in the snow watching his only daughter weep over the theif in the snow managed to make a way through the warden's heart. All laws said the boy must die, yet some one would have to search for the gem... "The penalty is death" he said slowly.

His daughter opened her mouth to let out a cry when he stopped her, "However. I shall make an agreement. He shall die... however it shall be as you say. Instead of immediate death the guardian shall be made mortal. He shall walk the earth until the gem is found and restored. Once done we shall see..." The angel looked up eyes wide.

A few people began to argue but the warden held up his hands, "This is my final judgment! Hime you have saved his life... Guardian you had best thank my daughter..."

The boy's head hung farther down his words soft, "Hime-"

She shook her head, "Don't.. its alright. I... I couldn't have bourn it letting them kill you." She placed her finger's under his chin forcing him to look up at her, "I couldn't-

" Suddenly she turned once more to look at her father. "I ask one more favour-" she said slowly.

The warden shut his eyes. He knew what it was, but, "Ask it."

"I.. I ask to be to be made mortal too."

"No!" Shouted the angel who struggled against his chains. His cry was drowned out by a myriad of other replies to her plea. Yells that it was impossible, and that they wouldn't dare.

It was the warden's turn to hang his head, "Child..."

"He needs a partner! Please Tousan give me this! Let us be sent to earth... I know... I know the dangers, I know you can't allow us to remember but- but I know he will find me. Father if you don't then I will, you know I have the power."

"Daughter-"

"At least until he finds the gem!" she cried. "Then.. then I will return and rule. But there are others who stand in my place. What purpose is there for me now? Please... allow me until then?"

He shut his eyes, "It will only hurt you more-"

"Perhaps-" she said softly. "But.. but at least its a little more time ne?"

There was a silence as the warden shifted before he opened his eyes to look at his child, "No. I am afraid this is the one thing I cannot allow" he said sternly.

"Tousan!" she screamed.

The angel shook his head, "No Hime. It's for the better.. you're people need you. It.. it is well enough that you saved me" he said giving her a brief smile.

"Kaito-"

He didn't look at her but turned to the warden, "I am ready."

The warden nodded as two guards pulled the screaming girl away, "Then it shall be done. Release the chains!" Light flared and they fell away as snow letting the angel stand to meet his sentence. "You are henceforth banished Kuroba Kaito until the gem

Pandora has been returned to her rightful home! Until that time you are sentenced to search the earth until you find her. Alone."

Kaito nodded as light began to gather around him.

"Farewell!"

The light began to flare as suddenly there was a yell from the guards as Aoko jerked away. "HIME!" one screamed but it was too late.

She grabbed onto the angel who tried to push her away, "Hime-" he whispered.

"I.. I know its dangerous" she said holding him tightly. "But.. you'll find me Kaito.. I trust you."

"Hime..."

"I won't leave you"

The guards stepped towards the light but the warden shook his head, "It is too late."  
Helplessly those around stared as the light came to full intensity and then the pair was gone.

"Too late."


End file.
